cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = 당근 맛 쿠키|JA = キャロット味クッキー|ZH = 紅蘿蔔餅乾|TH = คุกกี้รสแคร์รอต}} Carrot Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on February 26th, 2019, alongside her Pet, Carrot Cake Rabbit. She farms up Carrot Jellies to earn points. She also earns points for tilling the ground while farming in Blast Mode before the Carrot Jellies start to spawn. She was also released alongside the Carrot Missile Treasure for obvious reasons. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player hits Escape Level 28. Story The sun is burning! Lumps of rich black soil are being tossed right and left! Sweat is flowing! Carrot Cookie is having yet another pleasant day of work in the fields! This genius farmer knows the secret of growing delicious giant vegetables out of the smallest of seeds. She even had to fix the roof of her house after one of her green giants had grown a bit too big. But for Carrot Cookie there's no such thing as "too big"! And when it's harvest season, the Cookie forgets about everything but her farm! Come rain or shine, her crops always flourish! Who is this bunny bouncing around the farm crunching on the carrots? Wait, something's terribly wrong...! Skill Carrot Seed Jellies appear at given intervals. Collect enough of these Jellies to begin farming and enter the Blast Mode. Remain on the soily ground to receive bonus points at given intervals. After that, on the grassy ground, Carrot Jellies will appear. Level Up for more bonus points while on the soily ground and more points for Carrot Jellies. Magic Candy Golden Carrot Jellies appear occasionally. Golden Carrots restore some of the Cookie's Energy. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Golden Carrot Jellies. Strategy Carrot Cookie needs to collect Carrot Seed Jellies to activate her ability, so collecting these is the top priority. They have a fairly large magnetic attraction to her, so they shouldn't be too hard to obtain. Once a certain amount has been collected, Carrot Cookie's ability will start. Keep close to the ground at this time, as Carrot Cookie gains more points for plowing the ground. After she stops running quickly and Carrot Jellies start popping out of the ground, jump to collect them, as she will have stopped plowing and will no longer require sticking to the floor. As her ability doesn't really gain anything from special-effect Treasures, simple score-raising Treasures are best with her. Red Egg of Resurrection may give her an extra ability activation depending on her level, so it may be worth trying out and keeping or removing it based on if it does. Statistics Loading Messages New * Time to farm! General * I'll grow the biggest carrot in the world! * Those who avoid labor shall not eat! * Weeds are the enemy! * Someone has to grow these Jellies! * The world shall become one happy farm! * Ah, you look new to farming! * All Cookies must work! * Ever wondered who grows your veggies? * I love agriculture! * This field is my domain! Tired *Must...farm... Trial Welcome *Interested in agriculture? (retired) *Time to harvest! (retired) *Try plowing a giant field! (retired) *Ah, the joy of physical labor! *How are our crops doing today...? *The sun is up! To the fields! Lobby Daily Gift * Found this on my farm! Do you like it? Tap * You have an awful lot of free time! * This endless field is mine! * Why yes, I am a great farmer! * Ah, you will be the first to try my giant veggies! * All vegetables are happy on my farm! * One day I'll cover the world with carrots! * Volcanic crystals would serve as a great fertilizer! * I proclaim the Year of the Carrot! Gift * Vegetables! Grow big and strong! (Given Brown Sugar Crystal) * The work goes well today! (Given Mini Carrot Trowel) * Thanks! (Neutral) * What...is it? My plants do not turn pale! (Given Pale Leaf) Bouncy Bunny General * Jump, jump! * Bunnies love carrot! * Leave the carrots to me! * The best costume for harvesting carrots! * Look how many carrots I’ve got! Tired *Phew, it's hot! Relationship Chart * Herb Cookie: All Cookies with a green thumb are my allies! * Fig Cookie: This Cookie could be very useful on the field! * Beet Cookie: Hm, I hated her at first but she turned out to be alright! Updates * June 27, 2019 ** Bouncy Bunny's points value increase for Carrot Jellies changed from +2000 to +3000. * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from "Reach Stage 2-2 in Breakout Episode 1" to reaching Escape Level 28. ** Combi bonus lowered from +500000 points for Carrot Jellies to +264000. Bug Fixes * April 12, 2019 ** Fixed a bug where Carrot Cookie would not generate the proper number of Carrot Jellies. Trivia *Carrot Cookie's pouch, fitting with the rest of her design, appears to either be an actual potato or look like one. *Carrot Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "What an extraordinary dough!"